


Bee Patient

by RennieMcTavish



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Silly, Tom Hiddleston Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennieMcTavish/pseuds/RennieMcTavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been banished to Asgard to atone for his sins, and has fallen for his neighbor, Kit. Today she shows Loki the best medicine after he has an uncomfortable encounter with some tiny Midgardian creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Patient

“Kit! Kit!!!”

Kit stuck her head around the doorway. “I’m right here, Loki.”

“I need you. Right now.”

They’d been working on his Midgardian manners, so she knew that if he was being this demanding, he must really need something.

“What is it?” she asked as she walked onto the patio.

He pointed at the tabletop. “These flying creatures! They attacked me.”

Kit saw two squashed bees. “Ouch! That must hurt.”

“Only a little,” he said, his bravado showing.

“Let me see it.”

Loki held up his arm. Yes, there they were: two bees’ stingers left behind in his skin. “Will you tend to it?” he asked. “Please?”

“Sure! Just let me get the tweezers.”

Kit heard a loud yelp as she came out of the bathroom. She hurried to the patio door, only to find Loki frantically swatting at the air. She knew the moment he saw her because he froze and composed his face into a calm expression. It seemed to take a bit of an effort.

Fighting back a smile, Kit said, “Come inside, sweetheart. The scary bees won’t chase you in here.”

He glared at her. “I am not afraid of these tiny creatures.”

“Of course you’re not.” She slid the screen door closed behind him. “Sit down right here.”

Loki sank into a chair, resting his arm on the breakfast table. Kit bent over his arm, tweezers in hand.

“What are you doing?!?”

“The bees left their stingers behind. I have to pull them out. Here’s one of them. See?”

“I prefer not to watch.”

“Chicken.”

“Chicken? What does poultry have to do with – Ow!!” He yelped as she removed the stinger.

“ _You_ are a big baby,” she said with a giggle.

“Don’t call me that.”

Before he could see what she was doing, she pulled the other stinger out.

“Ouch!!”

She kissed the top of his head. “All done.”

“My arm still hurts.”

“Okay. Just give me a minute.” When Kit came back, she handed him two pills and a glass of water.

“What is this?”

“Something to help with the pain.”

“I am not in pain. It just … hurts a little.”

She loved him but sometimes she wanted to smack him for being so proud. “Take the pills, Loki.”

He sighed and did as she said. “How long do I have to wait for these to work?”

Kit rolled her eyes. “A little while.”

“Oh. Will it be very long?”

Men were such wimps. “Well, there’s another traditional remedy I could try.”

“If you wish.”

She lifted his arm from the table and placed a gentle kiss next to each bee sting.

Loki’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “That is a folk remedy?”

She laughed. “Sort of. We say, ‘Let me kiss it and make it better.’” She’d better not tell him that it was something mothers said to their children.

“I see.” His eyes twinkled. “It seems to be working. Perhaps you should do it again.”

“Sure.” She smiled and kissed each spot again.

“Yes. That is definitely better.”

“Good. Now I’m going to get some ice. It helps – eek!” Loki had pulled her into his lap. “What are you doing?”

“To ‘kiss and make it better’ – does the kiss need to be placed near the injury?” A naughty smile teased at his lips. “Would a kiss elsewhere also be helpful?”

“Let’s test it.” Kit kissed him on the cheek.

“Hmph.”

She planted a noisy smooch on his lips.

Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow and Kit giggled.

“You’re not taking this research seriously,” he said. Before she knew it, he buried his hand in her hair and drew her mouth down to his. “Kiss me like this, darling,” he whispered just before their lips touched.

When they’d finally pulled apart, Kit laid her hand along Loki’s cheek. “How’s your arm feeling?”

“All better now.” He laid a soft kiss just below her ear.

“What are you doing?” she asked, shivering.

“Continuing to test the effectiveness of your remedy.”

“What?”

He grinned. “You constantly refer to me as a pain in the neck. It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
